


Momentary Meeting

by Squeah



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Obitine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25401694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squeah/pseuds/Squeah
Summary: Obi Wan is invited to an important Senate meeting by Satine.OrSelf indulgent smut :)
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Satine Kryze, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze
Comments: 8
Kudos: 79





	Momentary Meeting

Senate meetings were never his forte. Yes he was the famous Negotiator, but that was in relation to Jedi business, he was not a man of politics and his time could be better spent elsewhere. Training, discussing council business, fighting the current war raging just outside, always a part of the action. And yet here he stood, engaging in dry small talk as he moved around the members, each discussion a painful repeat of the last. He had agreed to come as protection, having a Jedi nearby was always useful when so many notable figures were gathered together, and she knew he could never deny her. 

The hairs on his neck began to stand as he became more and more aware of the eyes following him as he walked. 

Satine’s eyes. 

He hadn’t initially realised she had been carefully observing him from the moment he entered the room, but now it was all he could feel, her gaze tracking and burning into him. Clearing his throat he glanced up at her, sitting in her chair she looked as distinguished as ever, smiling and chatting with senators and guests, everything displaying the royalty she was. 

All but her eyes. 

To any regular individual they wouldn’t see the change, but Obi Wan was not a regular individual, he immediately recognised the hunger behind them, his face flushing slightly as he tried to maintain his composure. 

Catching him staring she gave him a playfully wicked grin, revelling in the way he faltered as she did so, tripping over his own feet slightly. Briefly watching her from the corner of his eye was a mistake, he had to quickly turn away as she slowly opened and crossed her legs, exposing her thighs ever so slightly, her dress leaving little to the imagination. He continued his walk slightly faster, pressing his chin against his palm he tried to distract himself before thumping into a solid object. 

“Obi Wan, are you alright?” Anakin's voice echoed in his head as he walked straight into him, suddenly snapping back to reality as his hand gripped his shoulder, “You seem a little, distant.” He laughed as he shook him lightly, “Not to mention a little flushed, are you sick?”

Clearing his throat roughly, he pushed his hair back and straightened himself up, scanning over the other man’s face with the briefest confusion, forgetting he was also assigned to this task with him, “I’m alright my friend.” smiling back, “You know I’m not a fan of political gatherings.” It didn’t sound as convincing as he hoped and Anakin eyed him suspiciously. 

“Is there something wrong with the mission?” His voice was low.

Glancing around the room he stroked his beard lightly, his face lighting up with an idea, “There might be. I sense something most concerning…” Leaning close to his former padawan he spoke quietly, “I feel Senator Amidala may be at risk.” The sentence enough to make Anakin forget about anything he wanted to say, poke or prod out of him. Nodding with a stern face he scanned the room.

“I’m on it Master.” And with that he disappeared again, giving Obi Wan slight peace of mind, he was rather pleased with himself as he watched Anakin march away, completely oblivious to everything and everyone around him, that would keep him busy until the meetings ended. Feeling his surroundings again he felt a tinge of concern when he was unable to find Satine, she wasn’t at her seat anymore. He reached out to locate her, soon finding her standing in the doorway, once his eyes fell on her she the corner of her lip curled slightly and she quietly stepped out, for a moment he stood staring, half expecting her to come back in. Excusing himself from whoever was trying to speak to him he moved to follow her, walking carefully and greeting all as he went, trying not to draw attention to himself as he was stopped by almost everyone, doing his best to politely brush them off, feigning important Jedi matters that needed urgent attention. 

Now through the doorway he felt for her again, soon finding her standing at the end of a hallway. Watching, waiting.

“Dutchess-” But as soon as the words left his mouth she turned the corner and was gone again. Grumbling to himself he quickened his pace after her, skidding around the corner he once again walked directly into Anakin. 

"Anakin! Again." Groaning he pinched the bridge of his nose, momentarily looking behind him, "Did I not already give you a task?"

"That's what I'm doing I'm- What are you doing here?"

His head ran wild as he could only think of Satine, where she'd gone, what was she doing, what was she planning to do with him… "I have my own suspicions I would like to investigate." Pulling on his most serious expression he eyed the other man, "You should be searching for Padmé, what if something's happened?"

"Right, of course." His eyebrows furrowing as she stepped past him, "I'll meet you back in the hall." And with that he was gone again. 

He sighed as he ran a hand over his face, standing still until he was sure Anakin had left. Quickly fixing his hair he scanned the surrounding area for any prying eyes, content no one was around he searched for her again among the small office room, stepping into the one he felt her in, “Satine?” He spoke softly as his eyes adjusted to the dimly lit room and he took in his surroundings, feeling her presence first he soon spotting her resting against the desk at the other end, legs crossed as she watched him hungrily.

“I wasn’t sure if you were coming, my love.” Smiling as she dragged her eyes over him, “I've been waiting here for so long.” Her voice thick with sarcasm, mocking slightly as she leaned her head to the side.

“Anakin caught me again." He chuckled lightly, "And I was not expecting you to leave so suddenly.” Crossing his arms as he moved forward, raising a brow, “You could have given me some sort of signal.”

“I was, but you are as oblivious as ever and I was growing impatient.” She teased, squinting slightly as he stopped just in front of her, bouncing one leg between his thighs.

“Impatient for what?” He asked in the most innocent voice he could muster.

Scrunching her face she pulled him against her by the end of his robe, the sudden action catching him off guard slightly and he propped himself up on the desk to stop from falling on top of her, “This is no time for games, it won’t be long before our disappearance is noticed.” Pulling him closer into a rough kiss, her free hand slipped under his robe to push it off his chest, breaking briefly to breathe, “Fuck me Obi Wan, quickly, before they come looking for us.”

Groaning quietly he ran his lips and tongue over her neck and gripped her thighs to lift her further up on the desk, lost in the small, desperate sounds escaping her as her arms wrapped around his neck, her legs coming around his waist, "Of course my dear." Opening her legs he pressed his hand against her underwear, his other hand working to undo the back of her dress. Stroking her lightly caused her to groan in protest as she tugged his belt off and cast it aside, a heavy thud as it and his lightsaber hit the floor, sharply sucking in a breath as she roughly bit his lip, drawing a small drop of blood.

“No time. Inside. Now” She demanded, pushing down his trousers and pulling him forward by his dick, her dress falling down her front to expose her breasts as she angled him against her, stroking him gently. 

Pulling her underwear aside he rubbed himself against her slick folds, positioning the tip just at her opening, “As you wish.” Nipping the soft skin of her shoulder he grunted as he pushed forward hard, sliding into her completely he gripped her thighs tighter. Her warmth, the rough gasp she made and the way her walls clenched tight around him as he quickly filled her was almost enough to push him over. "Shit, Satine…"

Groaning deeply as he held her there, both steading her and himself, her hands digging into his back as she breathed heavily against him and began gently biting and kissing across his neck. The way he moaned and pressed forward harder under her touch set her skin ablaze, beads of sweat starting to form on her brow. "Fuck me." She commanded again.

Lying back she grasped the desk firmly, rolling her hips against him and tightening her legs around his waist, pushing him deeper into her, grinning as he faltered and gasped slightly. Her eyes burned into him as she quietly demanded more, pupils blown wide with lust and her breathing settling, he was more than happy to oblige. Pulling out almost entirely she whined impatiently as he locked eyes with her and thrust back in at full force, her hand shooting up to cover her mouth to stop the shout trying to escape, her legs clasping hard around him he savored the look on her face. Leaning against her he kissed and nipped at the subtle skin on her chest, he repeated this a few times, utterly lost in the way she was already falling apart beneath him, even more so when he dragged his tongue over her breast and bit her tender nipple, pulling it roughly between his teeth, her hand gripping his head hard. As he felt his own desperation pooling and heat flooding low into him he began thrusting at a steady rhythm, one hand rubbing her clit in time with his movements, the desk shaking as he worked hard into her, absolutely in love with how her moans were growing quickly into a cry. "Fuck fuck Ben Yes! Don't stop!" Smiling at the tender nickname he wanted more than anything to drag this out, to slowly drive her mad as he tasted her and her legs would close around his head, to tease her until she melted and had her way with him, made him pay for tormenting her, but not this time. He knew they didn't have long and they'd have to enjoy this as quickly as possible, tilting his head to watch himself continuously disappear inside her he bit his lip and worked faster, her every sinful cry pushing him further.

He growled lowly as his hand moved quicker, leaning forward to catch her lips in a furious kiss before pressing his forehead against hers, his free hand gripping the edge of the desk above her head as his rhythm faltering momentarily, her hands snaking around him to greedily grab his ass, "Satine-" his breath catching as she began to tighten around him.

"I'm so close I'm-" The sentence trailing off as her back began to arch and she was suspended silently in pure pleasure. He slowed slightly as she came, grunting as she squeezed him and he felt the wave of wetness rush over his dick. Finally breathing again as she cried out, her legs shaking around him and she dug her nails into his ass. Trailing kisses from her jaw down her neck and across her chest, helping ease her down from her orgasm as her body still rocked, waves of pleasure pulsing through her as she held him tight inside her. Moaning heavily she pulled him into a deep kiss, her arms around his neck again as he worked carefully, ensuring she was ready to continue. 

As she settled again he returned to his original pace, in fact moving harder now, gripping her hips desperately as he slammed hard against her, his hands pressed roughly into her gentle skin, his thrusts becoming more erratic and frantic, the added wetness allowing him to slide in and out with more ease than before, her orgasm bringing him almost entirely over the edge, "Satine- I'm gonna cum.."

"Inside." She groaned as she pushed her hair back from her face. His head shot up as he looked over her with concern, his eyes wide as he silently asked for further permission. "It's safe. Cum inside me Ben!" 

Her command was all that was needed to finally help him finish, he buried his head into her neck with a guttural moan as he pushed hard into her, gasping as he came and his hips bucked lightly, the overstimulation almost too much for either of them, both momentarily stuck in silence, all except for their desperate breathing. Holding him tight she lightly stroked his back as she placed feathery kisses across his neck and shoulder. 

Lightly running her hand through his hair she now helped ease him down, as his breathing began to relax he lifted his head to smile at her, sweat dripping down his face, eyes dazed and cheeks flushed as he breathed out. Smiling sweetly back at him she gently cupped his face and pulled him into a tender kiss, stroking his cheeks, pulling back only to allow both of them to breathe, "Incredible as always. I love you my dear." Her face soft and loving despite the sweat and glowing cheeks. His heart fluttered slightly as he looked over her, still so beautiful. 

Placing a kiss on her cheek he carefully pulled out, wincing slightly as he left her. "I love you too Tine, you continue to amaze me." Smiling down at her he gently stroked her thigh, savoring the sight under him. Tilting her head to the side she ran her hand over his chest, opening her mouth to speak she stopped abruptly, her face full of shock as she stared, turning more and more red by the second, "Satine? Are you-" 

Finally he caught on, now fully aware of the presence behind them, his head snapped to face whoever it was, fear and panic gripped him as he too turned completely red, "Anakin!" He croaked out, stumbling as he struggled to pull his trousers back on, frantically looking between his friend and his lover, who had now sunk behind the desk to try and put her dress back on. Wiping his face he tried to adjust his hair and fix his robe, holding his trousers up with one hand as he fumbled for his belt, "How- how long have you been there?"

Words had completely left him, nothing but horror filled his face as he froze to the spot, his eyes darting between the two before falling to the floor, his red face now matching their's, "Too long." He squeaked out, "You're needed in the hall a-and the Dutchess I'll-" Stepping back out of the room he kept staring at the floor, "I'll tell them you're busy." The door quickly sliding shut as he left.

"You didn't lock the door?!" Satine hissed as she stood from behind the desk, trying to fix her own hair and straighten her dress, "Why didn't you lock it?!" 

Groaning he pressed his face into his hands, desperately wishing to immediately drop dead on the spot, "I was a bit distracted Satine!" He huffed, his face scrunched as he tried to be irritated, but he could never be mad at her, it was his own fault anyway. Sighing he walked over to help adjust her dress, "I'm sorry my love, it just slipped my mind." Staring at her with tender puppy dog eyes and lightly stroking her hand.

The eyes clearly worked as her face softened and she allowed him to take her hand, grumbling slightly she lightly tapped his shoulder, "It better not happen again." 

"Again?" He eyes her curiously as she moved to the door, fixing her hair one last time before giving him a small grin.

"Don't follow me too quickly, we wouldn't want another unfortunate situation." And with that she was gone. 

Sitting against the desk he huffed as he made sure he was presentable, fixing his belt tightly he crossed his arm and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Shit."


End file.
